


Itachi And The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by EndurableMagediab



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kid Uchiha Sasuke, Shimura Danzou Being an Asshole, Time Travel, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, almost crack almost treated seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndurableMagediab/pseuds/EndurableMagediab
Summary: Danzo thought he was smart, committing Kekkei Genkai on the person that was no much of a pawn in his eyes. Little did he know, that person was not so much of a pawn, and more so of a king.There was a reason he would never become Hokage.Or the universe where Danzo was a lot dumber.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Itachi And The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ik its written badly im just lazy and have no idea what I'm doing. Hope whoever enjoys.

“Nii-san can you practise shuriken with me today?” 

“Not today Sasuke I’m busy”

* * *

Itachi was always busy. Whether it be guarding the jinchuriki against uncooperative citizens or the Hokage asking him to spy on his own clan. He never had time for anyone else and that included Sasuke.

The person in front of him did not look anything like his adorable baby brother that would beg and adore his attention and more like himself.

Stressed. Exhausted. Grief. Sasuke’s normal big black beaming eyes were nothing like as they were. His left eye now covered with crimson red bandages. The only eye remaining rimmed with red puffiness, he had been crying and still was, his hand gripping his mothers. The worried look in her face calmed slightly as Itachi entered the hospital room. 

“What happened?” He asked not bothering on masking his worry. Now actually taking in the scene. His father’s usual stoic face was covered in pure anger.

It took one word for everything to start unravelling. “Danzo” 

Danzo stole his little brother’s eye and he was going to give him hell for it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing, But ik I look great doing it. Might and probably will rewrite someday.


End file.
